The Lioness and The Snake
by Nairobi.Barasa
Summary: A Dramione about their feelings finally revealed to each other, their first time being together, and where they end up in the future. Set towards the end of the eighth year the seventh year repeated after the war and after the students leave Hogwarts.
1. The Snake's First Strike

A/N: I own nothing of JK Rowling's, and that includes Harry Potter. I'm glad too, 'cause if I did it wouldn't be as clean. -blush-

Enjoyyy. :)

* * *

The Lioness and The Snake

Chapter One: The Snake's First Strike:

There he was. The blonde snake known as Draco Malfoy. Hermione shivered. She couldn't stand him, yet here she was, staring at him from across the room wishing she was with him in his room. No, she shook her head. She couldn't give in. Not like that. Walking towards him, her heart began to pound. Despite his blonde hair, light skin and steel grey eyes, he was dark, so dark. And she loved... Crap, she thought, there I go again. She couldn't believe that she, Hermione Granger, was thinking such thoughts. Such dirty, delicious thoughts... -THMP- "Damnit, you filthy Mudblood, why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" Draco spit the words at her as though he couldn't stand to even speak to her. "S-sorry," Hermione muttered, looking away as she felt her face go red. Draco picked up her books and handed them to her. "Next time, I'll just push you into someone else," He hissed. "Or maybe, I might just pull you in and strike." Hermione shivered as he whispered in her ear and she didn't think she could blush any more. "Well there won't be a next time, you sneaky, conniving snake."

"Sneaky and conniving? Well, in that case, I'm sure there will be a next time."

"Not if we don't see each other."

"You just called me sneaky and conniving and you still don't think we'll run into each other again? You must not know me as well as you thought."

"I need to get to my next class," Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper. Clearing her throat, she repeated herself. "I need to get to my next class. And people are starting to stare." She added in a hushed voice. "Let them." Draco grinned. "It'll be the last time they see us interacting in public for a while." Hermione pushed past him and hurried on, trying to ignore the meaning behind his words.

Two days after her bone-chilling, blood-heating encounter with Draco, Hermione was convinced it had really been the last time she'd see him for a while. Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice she was walking past the Slytherin dormitory and nobody else was around, so when Draco pulled her through the doorway, she had to blink in the sudden lack of light. "Thought you'd lost me, hadn't you, Granger?" He hissed in her ear, standing behind her with his hand over her mouth. Releasing her, he spun her around to face him. "Thought I wouldn't be back, right?" He flicked his tongue around her earlobe, and she felt her cheeks get hot. "I knew you'd be back," She whispered. "I was waiting for you to find me."

"Well, I've found you, lioness." Draco dropped her robes.

"I wanted you to want me."

"I want you, like a snake wants his prey." He kissed from her earlobe to her neck, and down to the top button of her shirt, unbuttoning it with his teeth. Hermione continued, trying not to breathe heavily. "I wanted you to need me."

"I need you like a man needs food, water, and breath." He undid the next button, kissing her chest lightly. "I want you too, Draco. I need you." Draco kissed back up to her neck, biting lightly. Hermione inhaled. Draco rose an eyebrow and bit harder. Hermione gasped this time, biting her lip. Draco grinned and brought his face to hers. "You like that, don't you, Granger?" Still biting her lip, Hermione nodded. Draco kissed her softly, and mumbled, "Good, I don't like being gentle." And on that note, he swept her off her feet, and took her to his bed. Dropping her onto the green and silver sheets, he finally dropped his own robes, and began unbuttoning his shirt. "No, wait," Hermione said. "Come here." Draco got on his knees over her, putting his hands on the pillows behind her. Slowly she began unbuttoning his shirt herself, running her nails down his chest as she went. She could hear him inhaling, and when she finally got his shirt unbuttoned, she ran her nails across the waistband of his pants. Kissing his jaw softly, she looked up at him and grinned. Rolling his eyes, Draco grinned back. "Must you torture me?"

"Yes," Hermione winked. "It's only fair, isn't it?"

"Fair? For what?"

"For all the years you've tortured me, walking around acting like you didn't want me. Making me want you, for so long, without release." Grinning again, Hermione bite his neck, hard. Draco grunted and slid a hand under the small of her back, pulling her up towards him. Biting her back, he muttered into her soft skin, "But the wait is over, and it's going to be worth it. I'll make sure of it." Placing her back on the bed, Draco unbuttoned the third button on her shirt, tracing the line of her breasts with his fingertips. Next was the fourth button, but Draco wasn't quick enough. Hermione swiftly unbuttoned the last few buttons and slid her shirt down her shoulders, exposing her lacy black bra. Draco had to pause for a moment to admire the lioness he'd been waiting so long to have. Then with an unexpected flick of his wrist, his hand was on her bare thigh under her skirt. Tracing patterns on her inner thigh, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you really want me?"

"More than you'll ever know," she grinned. Draco smiled back at her, and took his hand off her thigh. As he was reaching up towards her bra, Hermione stopped him, and pushed him back so he was sitting in front of her on the bed. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she slid his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Looking down at his pants, she reached for his button, but he grabbed her wrist lightly with one hand and with the other, removed her shirt and tossed it to the ground where it landed on his. Draco let go of her wrist, and as soon as he did, Hermione put her hand on his stomach. Moving her palm up and down his stomach and chest, she ran her other hand across his shoulders, loving every inch of his exposed skin. Without warning, she pushed him on his back and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off and dropping them to the floor as well. Draco looked up at her, surprise filling his eyes, and that surprise turned to excitement as she slid her hands up each of his thighs and ran her nails across them. The bulge in his pants had been hard before, but her sudden ferociousness had made him throb. A sly grin partially hid his excitement as he pushed her back onto the bed and yanked her skirt off, tossing it blindly in the air before he ran his hand up the back of her neck and tugged on her hair lightly. Hermione moaned, and Draco chuckled. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that sound."

"I think I have an ide-ahhhh..." Hermione barely got the rest of her words out before Draco pulled on her hair again, harder this time. She knew he was enjoying every minute of this. But she was too. She reached down between his legs and stroked his manhood as he pulled her hair and bit her neck. Then, releasing her hair, he kissed her neck softly, tracing her collarbone with lightly with his finger. He kissed from her neck downward, slowly, reaching the middle of her breasts, then her naval. Nuzzling her stomach, he ran his tongue across the waistband of her lacy panties; panties that he noticed matched her bra. Feeling her squirm, he knew he was doing something right. His tongue made its retreat into his mouth as he made his way back up to her breasts, reaching behind her and unclipping her bra. Pulling it down off her breasts and dropping it with their other abandoned articles of clothing, he swooped down and caught a tight pink bud between his lips as he reached up to rub her other nipple between his fingers. Hearing her moan with pleasure, he switched breasts and when he was done, he swung himself low and pulled her panties down, blindly flinging them like he had her skirt. Looking down, he saw her pussy, wet and waiting. He leaned down and began licking, sucking on her clit and pushing his tongue into her hot core, feeling her begin to squirm even more. "Draco..." Hermione moaned.

"Yes?" He paused.

"Keep going, please..." She bit her lip and tried hard not to moan again as he continued, getting faster as he went. Bringing his hand up, Draco placed it under his chin and inserted his middle finger inside her, wiggling it around before inserting another. He loved the way she moved her hips. As he sucked and licked her clit, he moved his fingers around inside her and thrust them in faster every time she moaned. Finally, when it felt like she was about to blow, she pushed his head back and pulled him up towards herself, switching them around and sliding off his boxers. She gasped as she exposed his long, thick length, and grinned to herself as she immediately went to work. Stroking his soft skin, she marveled at his hard cock, stroking it with her fingertips softly, palming it and gently rubbing the head. Then she bent down and licked up and down the length of it and prided herself on how she made him grunt. Kissing the tip, she made the daring move of swallowing it down, as far as she could, cupping his balls and rolling them in her palm. "Heh... Heh... Heh... Hermione..." Draco's eyes locked onto hers as she paused like he had.

"Yes?"

"Please?" He didn't have to ask twice. Again, she deep-throated him, playing with his balls and making him shake until he was about to bust. Stopping quickly, she picked herself up and put her still throbbing pussy over his hot, hard length. Looking down at him, she smiled and said, "To fuck, or not to fuck?"

"Fuck." He grinned slyly and grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto his cock. Slowly he entered her, absolutely loving the way she gasped every time he would thrust ever so slightly. Once he was all the way inside her, he flipped them over and paused, waiting for her body to adjust, and with a passion that was unbelievable, he began to thrust in and out with an amazing power. He put a hand by her head for support as he reached down and grabbed her arse, pulling her closer, even though she was already pressing herself against him as much as possible. Bending his head slightly, he bit her neck again, listening to her moan even louder as he thrust himself in even faster, but this, he decided, wouldn't be enough. Pulling out abruptly, he rolled her over and pulled her onto her hands and knees, reinserting himself into her dripping pussy, reaching a hand down her front to play with her clit. Grunting loudly, he used his other hand to cup her breast, playing with her nipple, switching breasts as he went. Ramming himself into her, he grunted every time she moaned, going harder and faster as she began to moan his name. Bringing her to climax, she screamed his name as he yelled out hers, reaching climax himself and shooting his load into her as hers dripped down at the same time. Continuing to thrust, even after they had both released, he finally slowed down as he felt his cock go soft. Both breathing heavily, Hermione pulled away and collapsed on the bed, Draco falling next her her. Draco was the first to speak. "I love you, Hermione," he sighed. "I always have."

"I love you too, Draco, you sneaky, conniving snake. I always have."

"Will you always love me, lioness?" He asked.

"Of course," she replied, smiling at him. She smiled even more as he rolled over and kissed her, and they both smiled into the kiss as they realised this would be the first night of the rest of their lives together.


	2. The Lioness' Love

Chapter Two: The Lioness' Love:

Draco and Hermione kept their relationship secret for a week, to make sure they knew it would work. It was difficult for them to keep up the hating each other act, but they decided to make subtle hints about a "future hook-up." Little had Draco known, Hermione had told her two closest friends, Harry and Ron, about how she felt about him before they had ever been together. She had secretly called it her "pride," and had made it a point to make sure that if she were to end up with Draco, they were to make sure to find a way to prepare the school for possible shock. And even if she didn't end up with him, the school would have more Gryffindor-Slytherin couples anyway. Harry and Ron had been sneaking under the radar and hooking up the slithering snakes and ferocious felines, convincing them to keep it on the down low until given the okay. Hermione told her friends one week after she and Draco had gotten together, and word was quickly spread to the secret couples, "wait for the sign, you'll know it when you see it."

The next day, Draco and Hermione had walked into the Great Hall holding hands. Immediately, chaos ensued as Slytherins and Gryffindors began yelling at the two and the other pairs that began to move forward. Hermione herself was surprised as she noted that Harry and Ron had done a better job than she asked them to. She smiled as the upset Slytherins and Gryffindors turned out to be a fairly small group. The noise died down as Dumbledore stood at the headmaster's podium and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, excuse me," he called. "May I have your attention please? Yes, yes, thank you all. Now, there has been an… Uprising, of some sort? Can someone please explain why there are so many people in the doorway?" Hermione piped up. "Sir, it's my fault. Well, partially." It was then that Dumbledore saw Hermione and Draco holding hands, and the wide array of unexpected pairs. He smiled. "Well, Hermione, it seems your pride has grown, young lioness. I'm very proud of you, and Draco, as well as Harry and Ron for helping you out so much. One hundred points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." The two houses cheered, and Hermione noticed that a few of the students began looking at members of the opposite house. Her thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore mentioned fifty points for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, just because he was in a good mood. He then dismissed attention and let everyone get to their breakfast. Draco sat down with Hermione at the Gryffindor table and they smiled at each other as everyone else mixed together at the tables. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Draco asked, slightly confused. Hermione smiled at him again and said, "It was because I started this before you and I got together. Before I knew we'd actually get together."

"Brilliant. You figured it'd work out either way, didn't you?"

"Of course. I loved you, but I never even dreamed that you ever loved me back."

"Well, I'm glad you bumped into me that day, otherwise I never would have gotten the idea to pull you into the dorm."

"Do you know how terrifying that was for me?" Hermione laughed. "When I was suddenly yanked into a room like that… Now that I think about it, did anybody see me?"

"No. You were the only one in the hall. Didn't you notice?"

Hermione blushed. "N-no… I was busy thinking…"

"About?" Draco raised a curious eyebrow.

"Y-you… About our run-in, and how… Can we finish this conversation later?" She had noticed that a few people, including Harry and Ron, had started looking them. Draco grinned and put a plate in front of her. "Of course. Now eat, you have Potions soon. Well, we have Potions soon." Hermione smiled, loving the way he smiled, a genuine smile that looked good on him. She thought to herself how most of the time, she only saw a scowl or an evil sort of smile on his face, up until they had spent the night together. That night, she had seen a side of him that was the most amazing thing to see. A pure person, one who had never wanted to be as mean as he was. A boy trapped into the wrong of the world by his father, a man he didn't wish to cross. Hermione had been shocked and touched to finally find out how he felt for so long. She had also been scared to think, maybe he was the one for her. And for some reason, she had a feeling that he might feel the same. The rest of the day, the couple was finally able to be open with their relationship, spending more time closer to each other in every class they had together. Even the professors seemed to be more at eased with each other since the long-rivaling houses had been brought together.

As a few months passed, it became clear that things were going well for them. Hermione was starting to feel more confident about her feelings, and his, and she decided to treat him to something special. She snuck into his room and decorated it with silver and green candles, silver and green charmed rose petals, and she was wearing Draco's robes over a matching silver-with-black-trim-and-green-bows bra and panties set. He walked into the dorm shortly after she finished setting up, and looked up from his shoes to a beautiful surprise. "Good afternoon," Hermione smiled at him. "I've been waiting for you." Draco smiled back. "Oh, really now? It looks like you've been busy," he noticed, looking around. "I like it." Walking up to her, Draco kissed her softly. "You're even wearing my robes," he mumbled into her lips. "I love you, so much. Thank you." Hermione smiled into the kiss, mumbling back, "Of course, it's the least I could do after you've been to wonderful to me. You're a part of my pride now, I had to show you how much I love you." Kissing him suddenly, she maneuvered him onto the bed and began tugging at his shirt. Helping his lioness, Draco tugged off his shirt and began working on his pants. As soon as he was in his boxers, Hermione revealed her favourite part. Dropping Draco's robes, she raised an eyebrow and grinned as his eyes widened, her own eyes widening as he unexpectedly took control and for the second time, took her to the stars…

The next morning was the last day for the seventh-year students. There were plenty of tearful goodbyes, and write-me's, and I'll-see-you-when-I-leave-here's. Draco and Hermione said goodbye to their friends, taking as long as possible to pack. Later that afternoon, as they were boarding the Hogwarts Express, Draco revealed an idea he'd been thinking about for a few weeks. "Move in together?" Hermione asked, surprised. Draco nodded. "We've practically been living together since we started dating, so we know what it would be like. And I've been looking at apartments around a few different areas I think we'd both like. There are high-paying jobs near all of them, and maybe, in a few years, we could buy a house," he said, hoping she'd agree. His heart leapt when she smiled and said, "Let's give it a shot. But I swear, if I ever have to punch you again…" She laughed as he turned slightly pink. "You won't have to," Draco mumbled sheepishly, smiling. Hermione kissed him, and they boarded the train discussing ideas about the apartment. The entire train ride was spent making arrangements to spend two weeks at home with family to pack, and other things like rules and such. They agreed on a two bedroom apartment with an ocean view. The whole apartment would have a theme, undecided until they knew what they were working with. The only room that wouldn't fit with the theme would be their room. Hermione wanted a top floor apartment with a balcony. Draco decided top floor meant the whole top floor. They both wanted an apartment with a large open living room, a master bedroom and a smaller guest room. So many ideas were decided on, and they both felt great about the decisions. As they parted ways to take care of things with their families, Draco promised Hermione she'd get the apartment of her dreams. Their parting kiss left them wanting more, and neither of them could help feeling a little sad as their hands untwined, leaving a promise in the air along with a new, unexpected love.


End file.
